Children are a blessing
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Chise Hatori no tenía interés alguno en tener hijos pero había algo que le daba curiosidad. ¿Sería una buena madre? ¿Elias sería un buen padre a pesar de que no les agradaba la curiosidad de los niños?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Ya ni se cuántas veces he leído el manga pero ¡Es que esta bien hermoso! No puedo dejar de leerlo, reír y llorar. Y eso que también está saliendo el anime, es simplemente lo que estaba esperando que animarán. Y como se imaginarán, este capítulo lo tomé cuando Oberon les pregunta que como ya están casados entonces ya deben tener hijos._**

 ** _Es algo que ya había pensado cuando lo leí en el manga y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de mejorar lo que había escrito. ¡Esto fue lo que resultó! No creo que contenga spoiler alguno y si es así espero que me disculpen pero así es como he leído y me lo he imaginado._**

 ** _¡A disfrutarlo!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: The ancient magu's bride no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kore Yamazaki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¿Hijos? Chise Hatori nunca había pensado en ello y siendo sincera, no tenía interés alguno. Era como una palabra prohibida después de todo lo que le había pasado. Y sin dudar, era el tema que no dejaba de pensar. Justo no podía dejar de pensar y darle más vuelta al asunto mientras leía una y otra vez aquel parrafo del libro que le tocaba leer.

Recordaba que había tenido a un hermano menor con el que convivio poco tiempo, poco pero supo aprovecharlo cada vez que jugaban y le enseñaba una que otra cosa nueva. Podía recordar lo cariñosos y amables que podían llegar a ser sus padres. No podía negar que tenía bonitos recuerdos antes de que su padre decidiera irse y llevar a su hermano menor junto a él y como su madre, la cual estuvo a punto de matarla, sólo pidió disculpas y le dio fin a su propia vida.

Sola era como ella se había quedado, sin familia y sin tener a alguien que la comprenda con sus miedos y las cosas que veía. Aunque ahora que tenía a Elias, Silky y Ruth podía decir que tenía una linda familia.

Silky era como la madre que hacía todo por sus hijos, podía llegar a regañar pero también a preocuparse y alegrarse con cada cosa. Ruth era como el hermano molesto que no la dejaba ni en sol ni en sombra pero que sin embargo, podía dar su vida por ella.

Y Elias...

Elias podía ser como un niño pequeño, tenía la curiosidad de uno y le faltaba comprender varias cosas. Pero también podía a llegar a ser un padre sobreprotector, serio y en su mejor lado, alguien amable y cariñoso. Había tantas cosas que describir de Elias que sentía que en ningún momento acabaría porque habría cosas nuevas que ella descubriria, era como un libro abierto.

Aunque de alguna manera le daba curiosidad el como sería una hijo de ella y Elias. Sin duda sería como Oberon había deducido, sería un niño con un gran y fuerte poder mágico. Pero, ¿Sería muy temprano para tenerlo? De alguna manera ellos dos estaban "casados".

 **-Chise sería una buena madre** -La nombrada brinco en su asiento al escuchar la voz de su familiar **-Ella es linda, cariñosa y atenta, aunque no me gusta que lo haga pero puede llegar a ser alguien infantil e imprudente, tanto que puede llegar a dar su vida por los que ama**

 **-Ruth acaso...** -Miro a su lado al ver a su familiar llegar a ella y acomodarse en su pierna **-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?**

 **-No pero se que lo pensaste, siempre olvidas que al estar vinculados puedo saber como te sientes y lo que piensas...**

 **-Lo siento...**

 **-Pero se que si tienes un hijo será realmente lindo, una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos amarillos o tal vez podría llegar a ser un niño con cabellos rojos y ojos verdes** -Ruth bostezo y volvió a mirar a Chise **-Entonces ¿Soy un hermano molesto que no te deja ni en sol ni en sombra?**

 **-Yo...** -Tartamudeo sin poder a darle una explicación a ese pensamiento.

Aunque...

¿Quien hubiera pensado que eso estaba realmente cerca de la realidad? Realmente nadie esperaba todo eso. Si no fue tiempo después, los problemas que habian sucedido al fin habían terminado, todos vivían momentos de paz y habían encontrado la manera en que Chise viviera más, en el que Chise y Elias dieran noticia de la unión de su relación, un embarazo que realmente todos esperaban con gran felicidad.

Desde entonces Silky se la pasaba haciendo mucha ropa para el pequeño que venía en camino y trataba de consentir más a Chise preparando su comida favorita incluso en los antojos de media noche.

Ruth se había convertido en el tío sobreprotecto, procuraba estar más tiempo con Chise, incluso cuando ella se quejaba de que estaba un poco molesta de no salir de casa y no poder hacer nada, le ayudaba incluso con algún que otra cosa del hogar.

Y Elias estaba más pendiente de ella y de su hijo, no salía por mucho tiempo y procuraba regresar a tiempo. La cargaba aún cuando ella no se lo pedía y acariciaba con curiosidad su vientre, le fascinaba ver como aquel pequeño ser se movía con su tacto.

A Chise le encantaba verlo, parecía un pequeño niño encantado con su nuevo juguete. Aunque decía que no le gustaba estar cerca de los niños, parecía todo lo contrario cuando ella dio a luz a una pequeña niña, la misma imagen de ella estaba plasmada en ese pequeño ser.

Aún agotada, miraba con felicidad a Elias cargar, tocar y hablar con su pequeña niña. Ella podía ver el rostro feliz, reía un poco y aprendía un poco más de esos pequeños seres. Chise pensó que todo había estado equivocado, sin duda cuando ella nació su mundo tenía un nuevo color. Las risas y el amor había crecido y una buena madre ella era.

 **-¿Y como se va a llamar el nuevo miembro de la familia?** -Ruth miraba embobado a la niña que movía sus manitas y balbuceaba, este viendo con curiosidad le lamio su pequeña y regordeta mejilla.

 **-Su nombre será Elisa Ainsworth** -Habló con orgullo y seguridad Chise, ella se ganó una caricia en su cabello corto de su esposo que estaba sentado a su lado.

Silky tomó entre brazos a la pequeña y empezó a mecerla mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Chise tenía otra vista de la familia, si pequeña crecería en una casa ruidosa y llena de amor. Tendría muchos tíos y estos estarán felices de la pequeña. Sabía que nada malo pasaría, Elias es alguien fuerte que puede llegar a protegerlos si algo les pasa. Y aunque ella tampoco era débil, protegeria a su familia.

 **-¡Éste bebé será una gran bendición para todos!**

Oberon había aparecido mientras Titania se avergonzaba por la intromisión de su esposo. Pero no podía negar que ella también estaba curiosa del nuevo miembro. Quien orgullosa y feliz los miraba, como si fueran sus hijos y ella su hija.

 **-Una bendición...**

 **-¿Sucede algo Chise?** -Elias había escuchado el susurro de ella. Todos celebraban y miraban en brazos de Silky a la pequeña.

 **-Elisa será una gran bendición en nuestras vidas Elias, gracias por todo**

Ambos se miraron y Elias con su rostro había acariciado su mejilla. Sin duda era una gran bendición todo ello y por un momento Chise recordó lo que había dicho, soltó una risita al recordar el como sería ella de madre y comparó con el futuro que ahora tenía, no tenía nada que ver.

Esa pequeña era una bendición, los niños eran una bendición y ahora lo entendía muy bien. Solo esperaría lo que su futuro les tendría por lo mientras, tendrían esperanza y fe en su futuro y en ellos mismos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Espero escribir más de ellos! No es que sea difícil de escribir, siento que no puedo escribir un poco más de ellos porque es perfecto lo que plasman en el manga._**

 ** _¡Realmente se los recomiendo! Es un buen manga que les recomiendo y que espero que lo lean con la misma emoción que cada uno de nosotros lo ha leído._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 26 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
